


reputation

by Light_Lucy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Lucy/pseuds/Light_Lucy
Summary: A collection of related stories about paddock relationships across a season, using reputation lyric prompts.Are you ready for it ……?
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Disclaimers and explanation

• This isn’t real life these events didn’t happen; it is purely just imagination using the people and environment of F1  
• Please keep this fic on AO3  
• For the purpose of the fanfiction none of the drivers have girlfriends/wives etc  
• This is the first fanfiction I’ve ever wrote so feedback is appreciated  
• Based on the driver lineup for the 2020 season but not the season itself and will focus on 4 different relationships (you’ll soon see which ones).  
• Drivers other than the main ones will likely be mentioned but not tagged. Other tags will be added as I go.   
• Each chapter will use a song lyric from a different track from Taylor Swift’s Reputation album as a prompt, lyrics used are highlighted in bold. The chapters will be linked but won’t follow directly on. 


	2. Are you ready for it….?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the characters and where their relationships currently are.  
> Song; ready for it ....?

Pre-season testing was well underway in Barcelona. To George this was one of the more boring parts of the season, but it felt great to be back in the car and great to see the rest of the paddock again. He wanted nothing more than to go and spend an hour talking to everyone he knew asking them how their break had been, but alas there was work to be done and a job to do.

By the end of the final day everyone was exhausted, but George finally got to catch up with his closest friends. He was leant against the wall with Lando and Alex outside the McLaren garage.

“How’s the RedBull looking this season? Finally, gonna be able to take on Mercedes?” George questioned Alex, as he knew that this was the main aim for RedBull this year. Not that it isn’t every year, but way pre-season is going it looks like they might have a chance.

“Yeh it’s looking positive so far,” Alex chirped back but then sighed, “but we will have to wait until the season is underway to know for sure. Williams looking any quicker?”

George contemplated the answer for a moment before responding, “I think so, like you said difficult to tell just from testing. Hopefully we can beat Haas if not Alfa Romeo this year.”

“If you drive with the passion, I know have then I’m sure you will,” Alex winked at George a smile creeping across his face. George hoped the heat he felt spreading over his cheeks wasn’t obvious. Instead, he directed his attention to Lando who throughout the entire conversation had been in a trance staring into the other side of the garage.

“What about you?” he asked Lando, but he was still in a world of his own. “Lando? Seriously, what are you staring at?” George was waving a hand in front of his face by now and Alex was giggling next to him. Following Lando’s gaze lead George directly to his answer. Carlos. Although George had an idea why, he made a mental note to interrogate Lando on it later. There was plenty of speculation from fans about how close the two where and well maybe part of it was true based on the current situation.

“Uhhh…. Nothing. What did you say G?” Lando stuttered clearly lying, but George and Alex let it slide.

“How did testing go?” George placed his hand on Lando’s shoulder to ensure he didn’t drift into a trance again.

“Yeh pretty good, glad it’s over though.” You could hear the relief in his voice. It is a very intense and overall draining week, every driver on the grid knows that. “Although it’s nice to see you all in person again and not just over video whilst we game.”

“Yeh definitely”, the Thai driver hummed, “speaking of where’s Charles? I’ve barely seen him all week.”

“No idea but come to think of it neither have I,” George considered for a moment, “Oh well, I’m sure he’s just busy with the team.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Charles was busy but not in the way anyone would have guessed. Currently he was perched on the edge of the sofa in his drivers’ room, staring at the wall wondering what the hell he was doing with his life. The obvious one was that he was driving in Formula 1 for Ferrari, which was after all his dream. However, that wasn’t what was currently on his mind and making him contemplate every life choice he had made recently. Seb was the person on his mind and the very strange dynamic that had arisen between them.  
Charles has had a crush on Seb ever since he moved to Ferrari, however throughout last season it got stronger and harder for him to hide it behind a façade. He was pretty sure, actually he knew people had picked up on it because the Twitch quartet had proceeded to make of fun on him the entire off season on their group chat. He was pretty sure over the course of this week his teammate had caught on too, one because Charles had been staring at him as much as possible and extremely distant and unfocused in any meetings and two because Seb had barely said a word to Charles, other than what was polite and necessary, the entire time. Rationally thinking he knew that there were many reasons and explanations for this, however, currently rationally was not how Charles’ brain was thinking.

A tapping on his door followed by a “Charles, you in there?” pulled him out the black hole his mind was falling into.

“Yep. It’s open, come in.” the Monegasque muttered dejectedly, not really having registered the voice of the person outside. So when Seb sat down next to Charles, it stunned him into silence.

“ **Are you ready for it?** ” Seb questioned cocking his head slightly, like he was trying to figure out what was happening inside his teammates head.

“Ready for what?”

“The season silly,” he laughed, confusing Charles even more because of course he was. He always was but given this was more conversation than the two of them had exchanged all week Charles wasn’t complaining.

“Yep definitely, are you?”

“For sure, let’s hope the car is as competitive as we think it is.” Seb smiled optimistically and began move to get up and leave, clearly sensing Charles wasn’t in the mood to talk. Before he even realised what was happening the Monegasque had flung an arm out and grabbed at his teammate’s wrist preventing him from exiting the room. A head was snapped in his direction face a mix of confusion and concern.

“What is it?” Seb spoke calmly sitting back down staring at Charles’ dejected expression. There was a knot in his stomach and a lump forming in his throat as Charles tried to stutter a reply, knowing it was now or never.

“I….Ummm…..Uhhh…..I”. Words were lost on Charles right now instead there was a flush creeping up his face and his gaze dropped to the floor. How was he supposed to say this, to get the words to actually leave his mouth? It could ruin so much, their friendship, the team’s chances at fighting for the championship as well as a full-on media scandal if anyone found out and told.

“I think I know what this is about.”

The words ran cold through Charles, because if his suspicions were correct then that could very well be true. Before he had time to think any further into anything, he felt a hand on his thigh and another one on his shoulder and was being turned to face the German. The hand on his thigh brushed up his side, leaving a tingling sensation as it went, before reaching his chin and tilting it up so he could look at him again. Time had frozen and Charles’ brain had lost the ability to speak or do anything really except from staring eyes wide. Slowly, the face he was entranced in began to move closer and closer until their lips were nearly touching. He could feel breath against his lips and hands reaching around his body.

“Was I correct?” Seb whispered against Charles lips. Charles hummed and nodded, leaning in to close the final bit of space and placing his lips onto the mouth in front of him. The kiss was reciprocated immediately, and Charles’ hands flew up and laced between locks of hair pulling the two as close together as he could. Whimpers of longing and desire were unconsciously spilling out his mouth and a lick across his lips told him the feelings were mutual.

The deepened kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, parting only due to lack of oxygen between them. Charles was about to reinitiate when hands forced him against the sofa and legs were flung over him, so he was being straddled.

“Want more?” Seb panted, before moving his arms down the body under him, hooking a finger under Charles’ waistband.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Meanwhile in a different driver room, a similar situation was coming to an end. Daniel flopped back onto the sofa; Max next to him. Both of them looked as if they had just done a very intense workout. Well, some might say they had.

“I will never get tired of doing that,” Max sighed his face glowing with happiness.

“I know that Maxy,” Dan replied, mustering up enough strength to lean over and place a kiss on Max’s cheek. They had been doing this for a few years now, sneaking into each other’s drivers’ rooms to make out and have sex, keeping it going through the off season with secret trips across the world. Carrying it on had become increasing difficult since Daniel’s move to Renault a few seasons ago. However, they were still going strong because even if they wouldn’t admit it to each other they loved each other and wanted more than just fucking out of it.

So far, they believed they were doing a good job of keeping it a secret from the rest of the paddock. No one had walked in on them and they were always careful about the timings and location of these meetings. Although Max had started to notice looks from other drivers and looks between other drivers that made him believe that perhaps their relationship was more obvious than he had initially thought.

“Do you think people know about us?” Max questioned anxiously getting up to find his clothes that has been scattered across the room.

“I don’t think so, we’ve given no one any reason to suspect,” considered Dan following Max’s lead and collecting his garments, “Why’d you ask?”

“I’ve just seen other drivers giving me odd looks and…”

“They do that anyway Max,” Dan interrupted, receiving a shove on the arm in return.

“And I’ve noticed the looks some of the others give each other, like Lando and Carlos or the look Charles gives Sebastian. It makes we wonder if we are that obvious.” Max explained, giving Daniel a concerned look.

“Really? You think others are doing this?” Daniel sounded shocked. “You must be super observant because I would not have guessed.”

“Well, I don’t know that they are definitely doing _this_ ,” Max smirked gesturing around the room and Dan laughed, “But I’m pretty sure some of them have feeling for each other. I’ll take from that that you don’t think we are too obvious.”

“Not unless everyone is hyper aware like you,” it was one of the many reasons Max was so talented. He always picked up on things, whether that was a change in the feel of his car or a change in how people spoke to him, “which I doubt they are.”

Daniel pulled Max into a reassuring hug before turning to leave and saying, “ **let the games begin** ”, on his way out. Max assuming, he was referring to the racing, which he probably was but they were definitely in for a lot more than they bargained for this season.


	3. I wanna be your endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Endgame  
> Relationship: Charles x Sebastian 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll aim to update once a week but no promises.

Charles couldn’t believe it. He had, by some miracle, won the opening race of the season. It may have only been because both Mercedes and the RedBulls had shocking races, with Max and Lewis taking each other out on the first lap. But even so he had driven an exceptional race and was reaping the reward of being able to stand on the top step of the podium.

Charles felt his heart pounding in his chest, almost as loud as the crowd of Albert Park cheering below, as he was handed his trophy and raised it to the sky. For a second time froze and looking up to sky all he could think about were people he had lost and how he longed for them be have been able to witness the moment. He was quickly brought back to reality by Alex and Lando spraying him with champagne. Popping the top of his he sprayed them both back, not forgetting to also give his team a good soaking and drinking some too.

Once the celebrations, interviews and meetings were complete for the day Charles finally got to head back to his hotel to freshen up for even more celebrating and partying this evening. However, despite his elation, there was a small part of him that felt downhearted. The one person he wanted most to celebrate with had barely spoken to him. It’s not like Sebastian had a bad race, he finished P4 (even though Charles had hoped he would take P3, so they could both stand on the podium together) which was a great result for the team. Overall, Sebastian had been more warm and friendly towards Charles since their meeting in Charles’ drivers’ room during testing, sometimes even slightly suggestive, which made his heart ache more thinking about their interactions today. His feelings had by no means disappeared after the event, if anything they were stronger than ever and filled with a sprinkle of hope that perhaps the feelings are mutual.

Regardless of how he felt, right now Charles needed to pull himself together so he could go out and celebrate his astonishing win with the Ferrari crew. Once in his hotel room he took a quick shower, changed into a white shirt, grey jacket and dark blue jeans and headed out to the party.

You could tell there was a party from down the street, music blaring and people swarming around the building. All the teams and drivers were here so Charles knew it was going to be a long, probably exhausting, night. Once he entered, he was immediately spotted by multiple members of his team, most of which were drunkenly congratulating him and thrusting drinks at him. He refused them, mainly because he had no idea what they actually were and went to get himself a drink in which he knew the contents of. After getting one he walked over to where George, Carlos and Nicholas were stood chatting.

“Congrats on the win,” Nicholas yelled over the music as he approached.

“Yeh you were incredible out there today,” Carlos added, “A well-deserved win.” A warm feeling spread through Charles at the praise from his fellow drivers.

“Definitely, means you are currently top of the championship,” George joked, “unlike me who will probably be bottom for the entire season again.”

“You’ll definitely get some points this season, you are very talented,” Charles praised, knowing that the lack of competitiveness in the Williams got to George more than he let on.

“He’s right George,” Nicholas patted his teammate on the back, “we’ve all seen what you can do on track.”

“Thanks, you do know how to make a guy feel better,” George smiled pulling them both into a half-hearted hug.

“I better go find Lando before he does something stupid,” Carlos laughed before heading into the crowd of people. Lando was celebrating a podium so Charles guessed that Carlos may have been a little late on that front.

Before anymore conversation could arise, Charles felt a gentle but purposeful tap on his shoulder and immediately turned to see who it was. Sebastian was stood behind him, with a look on his face Charles couldn’t quite pin down. Perhaps a smirk, but his eyes looked too gentle and sincere for that. Those eyes locked onto his own for a second too long before his attention turned to the Williams drivers in front of him.  
“Mind if I steal this one from you?” He asked them, even though they weren’t going to say no, and Charles would have gone with Seb anyway.

“Not at all,” George replied.

He was dragged away by the hand, immediately following the response, to a secluded area of the party. Once they stopped Charles almost felt like he couldn’t breathe, his heart pounding, throat closing and mind racing a million thoughts at once. This moment is what he had thought about since stepping out of the car all those hours ago.

“That was an amazing drive out there today,” Seb whispered into his ear, a hand on his shoulder trailing down his arm making him shudder, “you definitely deserved to win today. Shall we get out of here.”

Charles nodded, afraid of making a fool of himself if he tried to speak, knowing he would lose the ability to form coherent sentences. They headed for the back exit, doing their best not to be spotted leaving together by anyone. It wouldn’t have been that unusual to anyone if they had, they were teammates after all, but it was better to be safe than sorry. The cold night air hit Charles when the door was opened and he stepped outside, a stark contrast to the stuffy atmosphere of the party they just left. He shuffled down the alley he had stepped into, to where Seb had just leant against the wall. Both of them knew they couldn’t go far as didn’t have long before their absence would be noticed. Charles leant next to Seb shivering slightly from the cold as his jacket was still inside. This was clearly noticed as an arm was placed round his shoulders and he was pulled into Sebastian’s side. He felt warmth almost immediately from the touch. It was somehow natural both of them stood there like that.

“Come here darling,” Seb said after a few peaceful minutes, stepping in front of Charles and hugging him tightly. The comforting atmosphere had sent Charles into daydreams, mainly about what a future like this could be like, the change in touch a gentle reminder of the current reality. He returned the hug and pressed the side of his face into the chest in front of him. All other sounds were drowned out by the beating of a heart, almost as fast and wild as his own. Charles could have stayed there all day, with fingers running through his hair, but he knew it was a chance he couldn’t miss. An opportunity to take what he’s desired for so long. By now he was pretty sure the feelings between them were mutual, so he lifted his head and cupped his hands round the face in front of him. He pulled it closer, nerves tingling, and pressed his lips into those in front of him. Gently at first, quickly becoming more passionate as emotions overwhelmed him and his fingers tangled in blonde hair. Fingers soon became twisted in his own locks and tongues intertwined in their mouths.

A small whimper left Charles mouth as Seb pulled away, however it was quickly replaced with a moan as lips grazed his neck . Kisses and nips were placed along his collarbone and neck, involuntary moans falling from Charles’ lips. His hands moved back to Seb’s waste, pulling him closer and he could feel he was hard against his thigh. The movement made them both moan, Seb’s against Charles neck, which made his already hard cock twitch with anticipation. Their lips reconnected, franticly this time searching for something they both so desperately needed. However, both of them knew this was not the time nor place for anything more. Charles reluctantly pulled back as much as he could being pinned against the wall. He got pulled back into a comforting hug instead, Seb clearly understanding that this couldn’t go any further here as they needed to get back to the celebrations. However, there was still enough time to have a discussion about where they wanted to take their relationship. Seb pulled back so they were no longer hugging and went back to standing next to Charles, instead lacing his fingers into Charles’ so they could maintain some physical contact.

“Is this what you want?” Seb questioned turning to look at Charles.

“This is what I’ve wanted for a long time,” he gushed, daring to move his gaze over to Sebastian, despite the heat rising in his cheeks. Their eyes met both of them seeing nothing but content and desire in the others.

“So have I, I just never realised the feelings were mutual until someone pointed it out to me. Then I saw how obvious you were, even if you didn’t realise it, and how dumb I was for not realising.”

There was a moment of silence, while Charles tried to comprehend everything that he was just told. This really could have happened sooner if he’d just said something. Which one the twitch quartet was he going to have to get annoyed at but also thank for making Sebastian aware. How obvious was he actually and had anyone else around the paddock cottoned on? Sebastian calling himself dumb for not noticing, which he definitely was not, Charles was trying his best not to be noticed by anyone after all.

“ **You and me would be a big conversation** though, if anyone ever found out,” Seb commented when Charles couldn’t seem to find the words to reply.

“I don’t plan on anyone finding out for now, if you’re okay with that?” Charles muttered, adding the second part almost as an afterthought.

“Of course, I don’t particularly like the idea of anyone knowing either. We are going to have to tell some people eventually, but we need to see how it goes first don’t we.” Seb assured moving so the side of his body was closer to Charles, to which a head fell instantly onto his shoulder.

“I agree, but I already know **I wanna be your endgame**.” Charles lovingly mumbled.

“Let’s finish this later, you know where my hotel room is,” Seb winked before heading back into the party through the door they left. Charles’ eyes followed, until he was gone. Then he was alone but felt like he was glowing and was more content with his life than he had been in years.

He knew right now that he had to get back to the party, but the thoughts about what could possibly be in store for him later swirled round his head for the rest of the evening.

‘You are everything I’ve ever wanted,’ Charles thought to himself strolling back into the sea of bodies and noise.


	4. most fun I ever had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I did something bad   
> Relationship: George x Alex
> 
> Quick warning of light smut in the second half of the chapter

It really had been a shit weekend. The car was not cooperating at all, making George frustrated before the race had even started. His headspace was not at all right for racing and even though he knew that it’s not like he had any other choice but to get in the car. This led to him pushing himself, and the car, to the limits, eventually crashing in the barrier midway through the race after losing the back end of the car coming out of a corner.

It was his own fault really, for not pulling himself together before starting the race and even if it hadn’t been his fault George would have likely blamed himself anyway. He was so close to getting a seat at Mercedes, contracts were running out this year and all he had to do was prove himself. That was never going to happen if weekends continued like this, George thought.

After the crash, George was dragged off to be checked over by the medical team, only minor bruising, the usual after that sort of a crash. He was then taken to the media to do numerous interviews he was not in the mood for, answering politely and smiling nevertheless because he wasn’t an ass. Finally, he was free to go watch the final few laps from the comfort of his drivers’ room, where he could wallow in peace.

Once he got there he instantly slumped onto the sofa and zoned out at the screen, feeling too caught up inside his own head to pay much attention. He did however notice that he wasn’t the only one that had crashed during the race. Alex had also crashed at some point, George had no idea when or how, which he knew wasn’t positive for his best friend who was fighting to keep his F1 seat.

George cared about Alex, a lot, they had known each other since the days they were both karting and had supported each other since. Knowing he would feel as aggravated and disappointed as George did, if not more so, he sent him a text.

_Hey, hope you’re okay._

_Wanna talk about it later over drinks?_

He knew them both well enough to know neither of them would have any intentions of going to celebrate with the other drivers after such a weekend, so it wasn’t a bad way to spend the time. At least he wasn’t going to be alone and they could both feel sorry for themselves together.

George was just about to get up and head for the team debrief when the reply came.

_Hey!_

_Yeh been a shit day, drinks sound good._

_My hotel room? 231_

He replied with a quick thumbs up, before heading to the debrief calmer, knowing that he had someone non-judgemental to share his feelings with.

Later on, that evening, after he had showered and changed into jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, George padded down the hall towards the elevator. The hotel was eerily quiet with most the teams out celebrating, so there was a slim chance he was going to get caught sneaking into a ‘rivals’ room. He’d made some lame excuse about being exhausted to get out of going to the celebrations, which the team didn’t argue with, they could tell he needed to be left alone.

When the elevator pinged open on the correct floor George wandered towards room 231, checking carefully there was no one else around. A final turn of his head when he approached, George tapped on Alex’s door. It flung open almost instantly and he was pulled into the room, straight into a hug.

“Are you okay?” George asked concerned, pushing out of the hug. He arms came to rest on Alex’s shoulders trying to calm the frustrated driver.

“Not really. I need to show what I’m capable of. I can’t do that if I keep crashing out of races. If it carries on like this, I will lose my seat and you know it.” Alex rambled, tears attempting to fall by the end. George guided him further into the room and sat him down on the foot of the double bed.

“It will be okay not every race will be like this. Most weekends you show everyone how talented you are, RedBull would be foolish not to keep you in that seat.” George comforted sitting down and bringing an arm around Alex.

“Thank G, but I’m not so sure about that, my race pace in nowhere near Max’s,” sighed Alex, relaxing a little into George’s side.

“I don’t think anyone in a RedBull could match Max’s race pace, RedBull just need to realise that.”

“Well let’s hope they do,” he murmured, flicking his attention to George in an aim to distract himself, “What about you, are you okay after today?”

“I’m feeling much better now, I was pretty pissed off at myself earlier though.”

“Sounds like you,” Alex laughed, adding sarcastically , “but as you just told me, not every race will be like this.”

“Very true,” George admitted, lightly elbowing Alex’s ribs. Just five minutes with each other and they both already felt so much better.

“Shall I get those drinks then?” Alex asked pushing himself up and heading for the minifridge in the corner.

“Definitely”

They drank and chatted about random topics, silently acknowledging that they both needed to not talk about their jobs for a while. It was much later when they were both laid staring up the ceiling, that George decided he should probably be getting back to his own room.

“I should probably get going,” George turned to Alex, pushing himself upright and swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Before he could move any further a hand clasped his wrist, startling him.

“Don’t go,” Alex pleaded. Whilst George knew this request was the result of too much alcohol and that he should leave, he didn’t want to go either. Against better judgement he flopped back down next to Alex, whose arm was quickly wrapped over his torso. The touch was comforting, but also heating George’s skin at the point of contact. Wanting more George attempted to pull Alex in closer but instead he ended up on top of George.

Heat raced across his entire body; this had not been the plan. He had wanted a closer contact yes but not Alex’s entire body on top of his. His heart was skipping beats as he stared at Alex neither of them moving or saying anything. All he could hear was blood pounding through his head. He was about to move Alex off of him when instead Alex closed the gap between them.

For a second George just laid there in shock, before he remembered he’d secretly wanted Alex to do this for a long time and reciprocated the kiss. His hands went to Alex’s back, tugging his closer, before moving his hands up into brown hair. George didn’t care that it was all most likely the effect of alcohol, he had to take his chances so directed his hands towards the hem of Alex’s shirt.

“This okay?” George whispered beside his ear, as they parted for air. Alex visibly shuddered, feeling the breath brush his ear.

“More than okay,” he replied, eyes darkening scanning the body in front of him. Taking his hands down to mimic where George’s were on him, he flung George’s shirt off emphasising his point. George’s hands rapidly carried out the same action, flinging the shirt away before trailing his hands over the toned body in front of him. He paid particular attention drawing circles over Alex’s abs, whilst hands roamed his own body exploring unfamiliar territory. George no longer felt shock or apprehension, just pure lust and desire for more, so he tugged Alex back down lips crashing together. Tongues wandered across lips and into open mouths, hands skimming across torsos gradually inching lower. A moan slipped out of George, as he felt a hand grazed his growing erection. Alex pulled away slightly, seeking permission. George nodded, as lips moved towards his neck and chest, sucking and nipping eliciting further moans and Alex’s hands moved to his joggers. These were then yanked down, along with his boxers. His breath hitched in anticipation and what was about to occur, before accelerating when fingers were wrapped around his dick. Alex glanced up his position on George’s chest, seeming hesitant to continue without further approval.

“Fuck yes, do something Alex,” seemed to work as Alex’s hand began to slide up and down his shaft. Moans spilled from George’s mouth, it was always so much better some one else doing this, but his best friend and crush doing it was something else. He revelled in the feeling for a while, before noticing that Alex was also palming himself through his jeans.

“Let me help you with that,” George smirked, reluctantly shifting Alex off him, so they could shuffle the tangle of limbs into a better position. They opted for sitting facing each other, legs outstretched and thighs on top of each other, once George had stripped Alex of his jeans and underwear. He then got back to the job at hand, teasing Alex by running his thumb over the tip which received a high-pitched whine from Alex. The noise was quickly overtaken by a moan as George began to properly stroke him. This prompted Alex to reciprocate the action on George.

All that could be heard in the room was low moans and heavy breathing. After a couple of minutes of this and sloppy kisses George felt the familiar sensation rising through him.

“Fu….I’m gonna…” he panted in warning moments before coming over his abs and Alex’s hand. During the process his grip on Alex had faltered so after catching his breath he continued on him, letting him chase his relief. Less than a minute later Alex was spurting over George’s hand, moaning his name whilst doing so.

Both of them fell back, hitting the sheets trying to regain composure.

“Woah,” George gasped staring at white ceiling, “that was…”

“ **the most fun I ever had** ,” Alex laughed completing the sentence as he got up and headed into the en-suite, reappearing moments later with towels. He threw one at George, as he sat up.

Once they had both cleaned up, put underwear back on and were laid on the bed nerves began to jolt through George at the thought of that night’s events.

“Shall we talk about what just happened?” George questioned Alex, but he seemed to be too sleepy to really pay much attention. He only got back a mumble which sounded a little like tomorrow in response, so instead he began to search for his clothes so he could let Alex rest.

“You don’t have to go,” Alex muttered, moving to look over at George who was grabbing his t-shirt.

“But what if someone finds us here, or finds me missing from my room, or catches me going back there in the morning, or …” he rambles on fighting an internal battle of whether to stay or go.

“Do you really want to leave after that?” Alex quizzed, staring at him eyebrows raised.

“No,” George admitted, the option of staying winning in his mind.

“Get over here then you idiot.”

George dropped his t-shirt back to the floor and jumped back on the bed next to Alex. He cuddled closer placing his chest against Alex’s back , wrapped an arm round him and rested his head on his shoulder. To George it almost felt like home, he knew he could stay like that forever. In that moment he didn’t care about whatever consequences he may have to face in the morning because right now everything was as it should be.

George looked at the man in front of him and thought **‘I’d do it over and over and over again if I could’** before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.


	5. love made me crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Don't blame me   
> Relationship: Lando x Carlos (although this chapter is mainly Lando pining)

Trying to sneak glances at someone without anyone noticing, being aware of everything they do and constantly scrutinising your own actions towards them was exhausting. To feel agony anytime they joked or flirted with someone else but then feel ecstatic whenever they paid you the slightest bit of attention. Like driving yourself insane but you can’t stop even if you try. So, working with this person and having them as a teammate was bound to come to a disastrous ending. Lando was fucked and he knew it.

Race weekends passed by his focus wavering to the other side of the McLaren garage at any given opportunity. He was still consistently getting results despite being distracted by the Spanish driver in the other papaya car both on and off the grid. All he wanted to do was stare into those brown eyes and run his hands through that dark scruffy hair forever knowing that Carlos was his. But Lando knew that was far from the truth.

It’s not like him and Carlos had a strained or uncomfortable friendship. Well, it was uncomfortable for Lando at times. They actually got on really well, joking around in challenge videos they filmed and happily chatting in their free time around the garage. It was fantastic for the team, having them so relaxed around each other and also for publicity. The fans saw how close the two of them were, many even shipped them together. Lando had seen many fan account posts like this, wishing with them that it were true. But he believed that Carlos only saw him like a little brother.

The Spanish grand prix weekend came round next. All the attention was on Carlos all weekend, it being his home race after all. Lando of course wanted nothing except a good race for him but couldn’t help the urge of jealously that ran through him. He wanted to be the one giving Carlos attention, making him feel special and praising him. Instead, all Lando could do was watch from the side-lines and be the supportive teammate he was supposed to be, pretending he wasn’t falling down a rabbit hole there wasn’t an easy escape from.

Qualifying had gone smoothly for both McLaren drivers P4 and P5 would set them up fantastically for tomorrows race. They were now in debrief and Lando’s focus was starting to slip. He had managed to keep himself calm and focused up until this point. But now sat in front of Carlos after such a great qualifying was torture. All he wanted to do was pull him out of the room, pin him against a wall and shower him in affection. The thoughts flashing through his head were distracting him too much from the conversation at hand. He had no idea what was just asked to him and was now faced with a dozen faces staring at him expectantly.

“Umm…. What did you say?” He asked sheepishly, gaze falling.

“I asked how the steering was on the car?” his race engineer repeated.

“Are you okay Lando?” A familiar voice questioned tugging his heartstrings, “You’ve been out of it all day.” Carlos had noticed. That was not good, people were starting to suspect there was something going on. Most importantly the one person he was most scared to find out sensed it.

“The steering was good, a little understeer is all,” he answered before snapping out a, “Yes I’m fine.” Eyebrows raised and worried looks were exchanged across the room, clearly not believing him. To Lando’s relief however they dropped the subject and continued on with the meeting. He managed to focus better for the rest of it, if only from pure fear of arousing more suspicion which would eventually warrant an explanation that he wasn’t sure he could give anyone.

After he left the meeting he went straight to his motorhome and locked himself away from the world formulating a plan of action. Lando really didn’t want to have to tell anybody but keeping it inside was slowly eating away at him making him feel insane. He had to be careful about who he told; he had many friends across the paddock including some huge gossips. Following much deliberation, he opted to message one of his oldest and closest friends.

_Are you free tonight?_

_Need to get something off my chest._

It wasn’t long before his phone flashed with a reply. He was flooded with relief when he glimpsed over the message. 

_Sure, any time after 8 is good._

_Where do you want to meet?_

His fingers hovered over the keypad on his phone for a moment before typing out an answer.

_Meet me outside the McLaren motorhome, we can go for a walk?_

_Sounds good_

The response came through imminently, which meant Lando could put his phone away. Instead he thought about how he was supposed to explain the chaos inside his mind to someone. It was impossible, wasn’t it? Well, he was going to have to try, he needed to anyway, and hope that he was understood.

The remainder of the evening went by in a flash, until 8 arrived. Grabbing a team jacket he headed out of the motorhome. He was met with a face full of cool air, which was refreshing. It steadied his nerves as he leant against the side and waited for his companion.

A couple of minutes later, Lando heard footsteps approaching him and immediately turned his head to see if it was who he was expecting. To his relief it was. With all the adrenaline the day had built up he just needed some comfort. So, without a second thought he ran towards them and flung his arms around the taller man. Following the initial recoil and shock the hug was reciprocated and a hand gently stroked his back. It was calming and Lando relaxed a little, before pulling away not wanting to out stay his welcome in the other’s arms.

“Hey, thanks for meeting me.” Lando mumbled, still on edge contemplating what he would say next.

“No problem, it’s what friends are for,” George smiled down at the younger one before making his way along the path. Lando followed, walking briskly at first to catch up to him.

“What’s up? You said you wanted to tell me something and you’re clearly stressed about something”

Direct and straight to the point. There was no hiding now, even if Lando wanted to lie he knew George would be able to tell.

“I…Uh…..I,” His mouth was dry and he knew blush was creeping over his face. A reassuring hand placed on his shoulder gave him the courage to go on and blurt out “I think I’m in love with someone.”

A shocked expression turned to face him instead of the path ahead as George came to a halt. Anxiety raced through Lando . Maybe he shouldn’t have told anyone. He was going to be judged. He wasn’t supposed to love someone at his age. Not like this anyway. His worry quickly faded, as George’s face went from shock to a smirk.

“Who is it? Anyone I know?” George teased, unbeknownst to Lando that George actually had a pretty good idea who it was already. Lando gently hit George’s arm in an attempt to joke back, trying to hide how tense he felt. However, his face clearly showed this as George gave him a concerned look and reassured, “You can tell me, I won’t say anything or judge you.”

Lando of course believed this but finding the courage to say exactly who was extremely difficult. Despite this it was unlikely George would let this go. So, he got it over with and blurted out, “Carlos, it’s Carlos.”

“Awww, that’s okay,” He comforted before adding, “Don’t worry I won’t say anything.” He then pulled a visibly shaking Lando into his arms. As soon as he did Lando let out a sob, overwhelmed by finally getting everything out into the open. They remained like that for a few minutes as he calmed down, before Lando spoke again.

“I know you won’t say anything. I just don’t know what to do I feel like **love made me crazy** ” he sighed into George’s chest.

“ **If it doesn’t you ain’t doing it right** ,” George chuckled, hoping Lando would too. The younger pulled away from him slightly, smiling briefly before returning to his position. However, much to his disappointment he was nudged away again.

“We should carry on walking,” George answered his friend’s glum confused look, “and you can explain why you feel like you’re going crazy.”

They picked up a decent pace whilst Lando explained how long he’d been feeling this way, how he’d tried for so long not to show or feel anything at all and how impossible focus on weekends was becoming. All this interspersed with him explaining why he loves Carlos. George kept an eye on him the entire conversation, checking for signs of distress. There were a few times, but it seemed more like frustration than being upset. Most the time Lando seemed almost giddy talking about his love for his teammate.

George let Lando take as long as he wanted to explain everything. Once his rambling came to an end, George summarised all the information he had received into a few words.

“You have to tell him Lando”

“But…but….” Lando stuttered, his brain being thrown back into a frenzy.

“You’ll never know if you don’t try,” George replied, somehow reading the others mind.

“I’m terrified though”

“You will be, but that’s not going to get any better the longer you wait. Just imagine what could happen if it goes well.”

“But what if it goes badly”

“Well, the worse that can happen, is he doesn’t feel like that back and things are a bit awkward for a while. Carlos is a decent guy he wouldn’t hurt you or get angry at you I’m pretty sure.”

“Yeh you are probably right,” Lando admitted, knowing that he was likely going to have to one day anyway and George had pretty valid points.

“As always,” George smirked receiving an eye roll and a chuckle from Lando.

Together they both headed back towards the McLaren motorhome. Before George left, he pulled his friend in for a final hug stating, “You need to act soon, put yourself out of this misery and once you do text me okay?”

“Okay. Of course I will,” He replied, prior to them saying their goodbyes and returning inside the motorhome. The next few weeks were going to tough. Lando knew it was going to take some time to muster up enough courage to actually do this. But he told himself he would. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but I have turned this fic into one that's just for AO3 users for now as I've seen some things about people targeting and being unkind to people recently. This is to protect myself for now. Hope you all understand <3


	6. is it too soon to do this yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Delicate  
> Relationship: Charles x Sebastian 
> 
> TW for a panic attack mid-chapter. Please do not read if you don't feel comfortable doing so.

Monaco. One of most famous and highly anticipated races of the year. It was also Charles’ home race, meaning the pressure he felt was unbelievable. His races here so far hadn’t gone to plan. He knew ideally that needed to change this weekend, adding further pressure. At least he was staying in his apartment, getting away from it all in the evenings.

Stood on the balcony, a gentle breeze crossing his face, was the perfect place to be. To think but also to forget. As much as he loved being at home and racing in the place he loved, it also brought back painful memories. People he wished were still here to watch him. Staring out over the bright lights, he remembered all the good and the bad, the highs and the lows. Partly he wishes he wasn’t alone right now, could share the raw emotion with someone else. He knew plenty of people he could call, but how could he ever explain the sorrow and distress trapped inside. Charles even had Seb now, they were yet to officially label whatever was happening between them, but somehow it seemed easier to him to suffer through his chaotic mind alone.

Picking up his phone, to finally consider actually calling someone, Charles realised it was gone midnight. So instead, he left the balcony, deciding that he ought to at least try to sleep. After all there was qualifying tomorrow. Sleep wasn’t going to be peaceful though. It never was on race weekends, especially one that had so much personal meaning.

Following a restless night of tossing and turning under the covers, he was awoken by his alarm bleeping through the room. Blinking his eyes open revealed golden strips and light scattered across the walls from the sunrise outside. He fumbled about switching off the noise before pushing himself back against the headboard taking in the beauty of the glimpses of sky that could be seen. Charles took it as a sign that today’s events were going to be as bright as the scene outside the window. He took his time to get up and ready for the day, relishing in the tranquillity that would soon disappear once he reached the paddock. 

That much was definitely true. Almost immediately after setting a foot through the doors he was surrounded by media, all wanting a slither of information on one thing or another. However, as usual he was bustled through them all and into the Ferrari garage. He had plenty of arranged interviews this weekend, there wasn’t time for any more spontaneous ones on the way in. When in the garage, mechanics and engineers swamped him with data, information and strategy. Between it all there was little time for thinking about anything else, Charles basically running on autopilot until he stepped into the car. Then he was alone. Despite the numerous people around him, his race engineer in his ear, it was only him driving that Ferrari. He was the ultimately the one that was going to determine the position of this car on tomorrows grid. Charles was sure the pressure he felt was almost palpable.

Adrenaline pumped through him, purely focused on the track ahead of him, as he weaved through the streets of Monaco. All thoughts of anything other than racing, than of winning, were banished from his mind the moment his Ferrari left the garage. Right now, Charles wanted nothing more than to be on pole position. Well expect maybe to win tomorrow as well.

Balancing pressure with focus and determination was a fine line, but one that Charles was on the right side of today. An extraordinary lap saw him clinch pole position. His whole body glowed once he heard through his radio. Warmth flooded him as the streets cheered. He couldn’t believe it. He’d done this. One of his dreams tantalisingly close.

The remainder of the afternoon flashed by, debrief, interviews and celebrations all on the cards. A dinner with his family and a few crew members was a perfect end to Charles’ day. So much jubilation filled the hours that it wasn’t until he stepped through the door of his apartment that the realisation sunk in. Of what he had achieved today, but also the task tomorrow would bring.

Once ridded of shoes and jacket Charles laid on the sofa and flicked on the TV before changing it to Netflix and playing the first film of interest that appeared. It was mainly for background noise anyway, silence felt too overwhelming right now. Charles swiped his phone out of his pocket, seeing multiple missed messages. His eyes skimmed over most but were immediately drawn to one which had ‘Seb’ written above it.

_I’m so proud of you Charlie!_

_You did outstanding out there today._

_Can’t wait to see you again, I think you deserve a reward ;)_

Charles’ heart fluttered at the thought, breath caught slightly in his throat and blood rushed to his cheeks and down towards his groin. If it wasn’t close to 11pm and there wasn’t a race tomorrow Charles would have thrown himself out the door and drove to where everyone else was staying immediately. He considered it anyway, he wanted to have the ‘reward’ as soon as possible, but the minute part of his brain still thinking logically told him that now wasn’t the time. That sleep was the best course of action to have a chance of winning and that Sebastian would be waiting for him regardless of how it went. Secretly though Charles guessed he was in for a bigger ‘reward’ if he won. That helped him to keep himself inside the apartment.

After replying to a few other messages from friends and family and skimming over social media, he got up and headed into his bedroom. He put on a clean pair of boxers and an old t-shirt to sleep in then went to carry out his night-time routine in the bathroom before hopping into bed. Despite being physically exhausted, mentally Charles did not feel like tired, still wired and on a high from the day. The best thing, he decided, was to listen to some relaxing music whilst trying to sleep. He put on a playlist to automatically turn off in an hour and laid back closing his eyes, focusing on the soft sounds in his ears.

It worked well as a technique; Charles slept soundly finally being awoken again by his alarm. His morning like yesterday was filled with activities, barely giving any chance for a moment to think. This was probably for the best, but it felt almost overwhelming whilst it was happening. Charles having little him to work through his own feelings about the day, meant they all became trapped. Prisoners of his brain, that he was struggling to control as he got ready for the race.

Charles was finally able to actually think properly, without having to put on a front for anyone. He was not long away from starting his home race from pole position. If he did this right he could win. Not only would he win his home race, but at one the most historic tracks. His heart raced just thinking about it. But he also didn’t have much luck here on race days. It could all be taken away from him in a second. Would people still be proud of him then? Would Seb still be proud of him? He could hear his own blood pumping now, felt like he couldn’t get enough air inside his lungs. Moving to get outside as quick as he could, he felt tears pricking at his eyes. How had this happened? What was even happening ? What would everyone who had just seen him swiftly exit the garage think? Was anyone going to come after him? They would at some point come looking for him.

Charles kept telling himself he needed to calm down, to compose himself, but somehow that only made it worse. Tears falling over his cheeks, his chest hurting from the hyperventilation taking place. Buzzing ran through his head, everything felt too loud, too much for his senses. Through it all he was acutely aware that a hand had been placed on his shoulder and had begun to gently caress his arm. He was also aware of a voice, presumably of the person the hand was attached to, whispering softly. Charles strained and could just about make out the word breathe being said to him. Having someone there, touching him, talking to him, grounded him a little. Enough so his breathing wasn’t as frantic, and his tears began to cease. After a few moments he dared to look up and address the person who had seen him in such a state. Through blurred eyes he could make out another red racing suit, which could only mean one person. Seb. A few more blinks to clear his eyes confirmed that. Conflicted feelings rose up inside, on the one hand he couldn’t think of any other person he’d want to comfort him, but on the other this was the most vulnerable Seb had even seen him, and he still wasn’t sure where their relationship stood. Would this push him away from Charles?

With further thoughts adding to his fragile state, Charles began to sob again. He still had a hand running up and down his arm, another one now moved to lift his chin up. Directly looking into Seb’s eyes sent a shiver down his spine, but also calmed him down again.

“What’s the matter? Clearly something is seriously wrong?” Seb asked, a distinctly worried tone to his voice. Charles took a deep breath.

“Monaco has always been so unlucky for me. There’s so much pressure anyway, then there’s starting from pole. People want to see me win. I want to win. But I’ll end up letting everyone down, like I always do. No one will be proud of me if I mess this up today. You won’t be proud of me anymore. And then you’ve seen me like this, and you’ll probably run away now and not want to keep doing whatever the fuck we have been doing for the last couple of months.”

By the time he had finished Charles was in tears and gasping for air again, his head fallen past Seb’s hand and into his own hands. Immediately two arms were wrapped round him and he was pulled close to Seb’s chest. He nuzzled into it, feeling a sense of peace there.

“Firstly, the pressure I get and that’s normal. It’s okay to feel that way before such an important race. But Charles sweetheart you are a phenomenally talented driver. You are more than capable of doing this, you grew up here, know these streets like the back of your hand.” It was reassuring to hear because it was true and what Charles needed to hear. He subsequently smiled into the fabric in front of him, whilst Sebastian continued, “You won’t have let anyone down. Your family will be proud of you no matter what. I will be proud of you no matter what. I don’t know how you can think otherwise,” Charles felt a kiss pressed into his hair, “Just cause I’ve seen you like this you think I’m gonna run away. Really? I don’t just see what we do as some fun on the side. I care about you Charles.”

Tears pricked at his eyes once more, although this time for a different reason, as he lifted his head and stared. He was speechless. Again overwhelmed, but this time with a feeling of being cared about, being wanted. Somehow everything Seb had just said was all he needed to hear to know no matter what everything was going to be okay. He continued to just look into Seb’s eyes, warm and caring, still not being able to fabricate a sentence.

“ **Is it too soon to do this yet?** ” He heard him mutter as he broke Charles’ gaze, as if talking to himself, but Charles still heard it.

“Do what?” Charles croaked, still feeling the effects of before. Seb looked back at Charles, briefly surprised but then his expression softened, as he leant over to whisper in his ear.

“To tell you that I love you.”

With that Charles threw himself back against Seb’s chest, hugging so tightly it was like he was clinging on for his life. He knew he was beaming and more than likely blushing heavily, but he didn’t care because the person he loved, loved him too. Then it hit him that in the moment he hadn’t actually said it back. So, he loosened his grip, took his head off Seb’s chest to look at him instead as he replied, “ I love you too.”

With that he saw the smile that spread over Sebastian’s face, a smile that made his heart glow. They stayed embraced in each other’s hold for what felt like forever, but in reality was only a few minutes, before they got interrupted by a voice shouting their names. They shot apart and stood up quickly. They may have just confessed their love, but they didn’t need everyone else knowing that just yet. They headed towards the voice, being met by one of their team members. They both had to race still after all.

Just as Charles was heading towards his drivers’ room. He felt breath against his ear.

“Come over to my hotel room later, I think you’ll enjoy it.”

He turned to look back and saw Sebastian wink at him. It sent anticipation flying through him but ignored it as best he could as he carried on into his driver’s room. He had a race to win after all, and after everything that had just happened, everything that had just been said to him he believed that was possible. Even if it didn’t work out, he had Sebastian and that was all that mattered to him.

By the end of the night, he was laid in a hotel bed, a win in Monaco under his belt and his lover by his side. In that moment Charles couldn’t have asked for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter :)  
> I promise the next chapter will be Maxiel content as I'm aware I haven't wrote them properly yet. They just didn't fit as well with the lyrics used so far.


	7. I don't like your little games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Look what you made me do   
> Relationship: Max x Daniel 
> 
> A warning that there is light Dom/Sub smut in this chapter.

They’d been together long enough now to know the everything about each other. The ins and outs. And most importantly, how to get to each other in the best way possible.

That was the game this weekend, for Daniel at least, to get into Max’s head. To make him desperate for Dan’s attention, so that after the race was incredible. Despite still keeping everything a secret from everyone they knew, which Dan realised probably needed to change soon, they loved to play games. Some so dangerously close to the edge of outing themselves. That’s what made them all the more exciting though wasn’t it, the anticipation of almost getting caught. At least Daniel thought so.

He began to execute his plan Friday morning after the first practise session, just sending a quick, _I miss you ;)_ to Max. Not anything risky yet but enough to ensure that Max had Daniel on his mind, if he didn’t already.

The remainder of the day proceeded as usual, another practice session, debriefs and meetings. It wasn’t until Daniel got to the Renault motorhome that he had time to think about, let alone take further action on, working Max up. It was tricky to do without taking it too far and it back-firing in his face. He knew that from experience. He also knew that there was currently still opportunity to turn back, to not send anything else. However, a plan had already formulated itself inside Dan’s head and he was nothing if not determined so he would ensure he followed it through.

Firstly, he got himself something to eat and a glass of water; he was always hungry after driving, drained of energy. On his way over to his room, he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. Once inside, the consumables placed safely on the bedside table, he took it out and glanced over the screen. A smirk crossed his face when he saw a message from Max

_Miss you too, you could come over if you’re not busy? ;)_

That would be too easy and was definitely not part of what Dan had in mind for the weekend. However, it did excite him because he was clearly getting into Max’s head already. As much as Dan would thoroughly enjoy finding his boyfriend, they’d decided to make it official between themselves at the start of the season, and fucking him senseless, he restrained. It would only make the occasion when he did even better. Instead he lied about his activities and replied

_Sorry babe I can’t I promised Esteban I’d hang out with him tonight._

_Maybe tomorrow?_

Even the last part wasn’t totally true, in Daniel’s head they weren’t having sex until after the race on Sunday. But if Max begged enough Dan knew he could be persuaded otherwise. Esteban was also the perfect cover, him and Max were not friends so there was no chance of him trying to confirm it and Esteban very rarely left the motorhome in the evening’s, so there was little chance of being caught there either.

Max’s follow up text was as to be expected, disappointed but excited about tomorrow’s prospects. Dan finally ate his food and spent the rest of the evening lounging about, listening to music, looking over data for tomorrow and scrolling through social media. As it got later, he decided to jump in the shower and carry out phase two. Once showered and dried, he selected some comfy grey jogging bottoms to put on but avoided a t-shirt. He snapped a picture in the mirror, showing off his muscles and abs before adding the text _Goodnight ;) <3_ and hitting send. Without waiting for a reply, he placed his phone on the bedside table and went to sleep.

Next morning, he had received two messages from Max, the first being two rolling eyes emojis which had been rapidly followed by a _goodnight, love you_ _< 3\. _Daniel hummed contently; it was all working out nicely so far. He tapped out a quick good morning to Max and then focused on preparing for the day ahead. Renault could do with a good result this weekend and he was going to push hard to achieve that, which meant remaining focused despite his ideas.

The morning’s practise went well, the set up on the car matched the track well this weekend. A qualifying finish in the top 10 looked increasing probable based on the data they went over after the session. It put Dan in a fantastic mood, so much so he decided to change his plan of provoking Max again to before qualifying instead of after. So, once he’d got changed into just his fireproofs, he took a selfie fitting in as much of his body as he could. It came out exactly as Dan had hoped, the fireproofs clung to every curve and muscle and he’d even managed to get his crotch area in the picture. His half hard cock was clearly visible, and he was sure this was going to make Max want to run to his drivers’ room after qualifying. It hadn’t slipped his mind that this would potentially distract Max’s focus during qualifying, but he believed knew Max well enough to know that he was capable of dealing with it. This time the message contained only the picture (it spoke for itself after all) and Dan quickly pressed send before he could second guess himself as to whether this was a good idea.

Perhaps it hadn’t been such a great idea after all, Max had messed up his qualifying just missing out on Q3. Dan was hoping that it was a fault on Max’s car or something else that wasn’t his fault. If it wasn’t then it was highly likely that Max would not be in the best frame of mind and probably at least a little pissed at his boyfriend. On the positive side Daniel’s qualifying had gone well, pushed the car into P6 which had earnt him plenty of praise and congratulations from his team. However, he couldn’t help the slight niggling in the back of his mind reminding him that he was going to have to deal with the consequences of his failed plan. Most of the time Max was sweet, charming and incredibly loving but his fuse was short and very easily triggered. Even more so when racing was involved in the matter. Dan knew in reality, after having watched parts of the session back, that it was doubtful that Max’s car had anything to do with his result and instead had everything to do with him being distracted. Right now, sat alone in his drivers’ room, he couldn’t think of anything else other than him that could have caused it either.

Daniel didn’t have to wait long, about 5 minutes later he heard a faint familiar voice searching for him. Moments later the door banged open as the owner of the voice stepped into the room, rage written all over his face. As quickly as it opened the door closed and was locked. Daniel knew there was no escaping this now, he couldn’t run, couldn’t hide, couldn’t even make up an excuse, he had clearly done it for a reason. So instead, he resorted to pleading an apology.

“I’m sorry” he stuttered, sounding more fearful than he had intended it to be, “I didn’t mean to…”

He got cut off by hands grabbing his shoulders, pulling him to his feet and subsequently pinning him against the closest wall. Max hovered over him, despite not being any taller, his face as close as can be managed without touching Daniel’s.

“I don’t want your apology babe. **Look what you made me do.** I wasn’t focused because I was thinking too much about your gorgeous body and what I wanted to do with you afterwards,” he sneered, slowly sliding one hand down Dan’s body, the other ensuring he was still firmly against the wall, “It affected my racing, and you know **how I don’t like your little games** when they do that. So now I’m gonna have to make you pay.”

Max’s pupils were blown, a fire could be seen behind them of desire, passion, need. Dan’s breath caught in his throat as Max’s hand had finally made its way down to Dan’s crotch, which made Max smirk. He was already half hard from the entire situation. Max didn’t get this way, so dominating, very often but when he did it was everything. Dan couldn’t help but find it one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. In this situation he was just putty in Max’s hand, so didn’t fight when he was moved from the wall and pushed onto the sofa face first.

Within a few seconds he felt hands wrapped around him, opening his race suit and pulling it off completely. He was then flipped over Max’s eyes travelling the length of his body, finally landing on the bulge in his fireproofs.

“Now this is what distracted me,” he said ghosting a hand over it, before leaning down to whisper, “so it has to pay.” Before making Daniel smile by adding shyly “Is this okay?”

“Of course, babe, I agree with you” he chuckled wanting to reassure him but forever thankful that he has a boyfriend who double checks. In response his lips were taken into a kiss which quickly became dirty as a tongue was pushed past his lips and into his throat. Max seemingly needing to explore every inch of Dan’s mouth. Moans fell from their lips as best they could before Max finally pulled away, leaving them both breathless.

Immediately he started stripping, taking a step back in the process and pointing to the floor in front of him. Instantly Daniel knew what Max wanted him to do so slid off the sofa and onto his knees. He was now face to face with Max’s cock and gazed up to await further instruction. A single nod was all that was necessary, and he began to lick from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue when he reached it. The action elicited moans from above him, a hand being thrust into his hair after a few more licks. A tug on it pulled him closer and forced him to take the entire length, choking him for a moment. Once he’d adjusted slightly, he again began to use his tongue and heard the pleasure it brought.

As Dan continued the hand in his hair tightened, starting to prevent him from moving along the length in his mouth. He tried to wiggle and fight away, but instead was met with a stronger grip.

“Don’t make this worse for yourself,” Max warned, “stay still whilst I fuck your mouth.”

So, Dan did exactly that, stayed as still as possible, tears threatening to spill and also getting increasingly desperate for some relief of his own. In the current situation it wasn’t like he could beg, and he knew better than to try to get himself off on his own right now. The pressure against his fireproofs increased as Max continued, thrusts becoming sharper as Daniel felt him tense. Shortly after spurts of white liquid were shot down his throat.

Heavy breathing could be heard above him as Max pulled away and knelt down in front of Dan. He pulled him into a kiss, removing stray spots of cum in the process. Their lips and mouths remained entangled for some time, before Max accidently nudged Dan’s cock, causing him to whimper. Daniel tried resist as Max pulled away and stood back up.

“You teased me, so now I get to tease you,” Max smirked, replacing his clothes. “That can wait until I see you later.” Dan thought about reacting, but knew it was pointless. He remained on the floor as Max walked over, placed a kiss on his forehead, whispered “I love you” and left again. After taking a beat to process the recent events, Daniel changed clothes and headed to his next meeting. Focusing for the remainder of his day was going to be impossible though, his mind preoccupied. He sighed as he walked across the paddock, his plan had completely backfired on him leaving him desperate for Max instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who had read this far. This chapter took a lot of perseverance, I kept getting blocked with it, so I apologise that its probably not the best. Hopefully the next chapter will end up better.


	8. I'm yours to keep and I'm yours to lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: so it goes...   
> Relationship: Lando x Carlos

After a month or so of deliberating, thinking and planning Lando had finally decided it was time. He was going to have to tell Carlos at some point. If he didn’t soon George more than likely would, telling him it was for his own good. Which to some extent was true; it hadn’t got any easier keeping it all pent up inside. If anything, it was getting worse, likely more noticeable too. Just another reason to confess added to the list. Lando decided that he would tell Carlos after the race at Silverstone. Somehow it felt more comfortable this way, doing it on home soil and knowing he could drive home afterwards if everything came crashing down made it seem easier.

He had spent the week leading up to Silverstone fretting. Couldn’t stop thinking about every possible eventuality and coming up with a plan to deal with each one. He had called George a few times for reassurance, but it hadn’t helped much. His concentration was lacking, which was helpfully pointed out by multiple viewers whilst he was streaming. Lando knew he must submerge as much of his worry as possible over the weekend. Knowing there were so many people there to support him and McLaren, he genuinely didn’t want to mess up. To disappoint them.

Friday morning, he woke up covered in sweat and immediately threw the covers off himself. He contemplated the reason for a moment before remembering his dream from the night before. A shiver ran down his spine and his stomach twisted just at the mere memory.

_“Umm, I need to tell you something. It’s kind of important” he whispered, staring at where his hands were tugging his sleeves._

_“Okay, what is it?” Carlos questioned, tilting his head, gaze fixated on the younger one, waiting._

_“I don’t know how to say this, other than to just straight up tell you.” He shifted his gaze to meet Carlos’s, immediately regretting it and focusing back on his hands. “I have a crush on you, well its more than that really I’m in love with you”_

_“Oh”_

_‘Really that’s all you could come up with’ he thought, awaiting further response, eyes glued to his hands, not daring to look at the expression on the others face. What felt like an eternity passed, chest pounding fractionally quicker with each second, before a proper response came._

_“Well, I don’t feel the same way, so you should probably leave, and we should probably keep our interactions to the bare minimum for the time being”_

_Hurriedly, he got up and left barely holding back threatening cries. He sprinted towards his drivers’ room, covering his face not caring how many people saw. He just needed to be alone and once he was inside his own four walls, he broke. Tears streamed, his breathing faltered into an irregular rhythm and he could do nothing but drown in it all._

It certainly didn’t give him an ounce of confidence or benefit settling his nerves. All he could do was to try to forget, push Carlos to the back of his mind and racing to the front. That was easier said than done given the two were not mutually exclusive.

Regardless Lando hauled himself out of bed, went into autopilot and got himself ready to head to the track. Once there everything flashed by unbelievably quickly, with him being required what seemed like every minute of the day by someone for something. He’d experienced this, the magic of Silverstone, before and mostly it all felt incredibly overwhelming. However today he was grateful for the distraction, for not having to spend quite as much time around his teammate as he would usually. It gave him a chance to breath, to not be consumed by his feelings but to focus purely on his passion for racing.

The whole weekend flew past in the same intensive routine as usual, even if his heart did clench every time Carlos was around. His performance on the other hand had never been better, finishing in P3. Putting every ounce of his energy into it seemed to have paid off. He felt overjoyed by the crowd’s response when he crossed the line, cheering as if he had won the race himself. It made happiness burn from the inside of him, which was only further fuelled by the radiant response from the team. Being stood on the podium felt like a surreal experience, floods of people wearing papaya with union jacks staring back, basking in the glory with him.

Ultimately it was when he was alone, that everything he had pushed away came swirling back. He’d promised himself, and George, that he was doing this tonight. That was before a podium came into the mix and celebrations came into the mix. Lando was no longer sure tonight was such a good idea, it had potential ruin a fantastic day. A knocking on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Come in” he shouted, before turning his attention to address the opening door.

His heart momentarily stopped, as he saw who was entering the room. He felt heat rush through him, palms going clammy. This was his opportunity, and he wasn’t sure he was ready.

“Hey, that was incredible today, I’m so proud of you” Carlos chirped whilst taking a seat next to Lando. The praise instantly made him blush and his heart flutter. Anxiety quickly took over as Carlos got closer, lighting his nerve ending on fire.

“Thanks” was just about all Lando could manage to squeak out, without risking his voice failing him completely. Carlos shuffled closer, sensing something wasn’t right with his younger friend. As he placed an arm gently around him, Lando froze completely. The skin under Carlos’ hand burned, adrenaline ran through him his heart rate increasing. He wanted to run, but nothing would move. His eyes fixated on his own hands, listening to the words being spoken to him.

“You don’t seem yourself; you should be ecstatic after a result like that, and you aren’t. So, what’s going on?” Carlos asked gently, giving Lando his full attention. Lando knew this was it, there wasn’t any escaping this now, but it could still all go horribly wrong. Within seconds Lando stared at him with tears in his eyes. The caring, tentative look he received back was all it took from him to break. He sobbed into his own hands before being pulled into a hug, a hand softly caressing his back in an attempt to calm him down.

Slowly it worked the tears began to stop, he relaxed into the arms that encased him feeling a sense of security, that everything would be alright. That was until he looked up and remembered who’s arms they were. The sight made his throat dry and constrict, even though he knew he had to say something now. He was unlikely to be left alone, knowing Carlos wouldn’t leave until he knew what was wrong.

“I… ummm …. I kinda…. I think …. I don’t know how to say this,” Lando stuttered, trying desperately to find the correct phrasing of the sentence, but failing.

“Just tell me Lando” Carlos promoted, reassuring stroking the younger one’s arm.

“Promise me you won’t get angry with me” Lando pleaded, looking worriedly at Carlos, his fingertips tangling around each other.

“Why would I get angry with you?” Carlos spoke back confused as to what exactly Lando was going to say that could make him angry.

“Just promise me you won’t”

“Okay I won’t I promise, but please tell me what’s wrong Lando”

“I like you Carlos” Lando declared, moving his gaze back to his hands and shuffling away from where Carlos’ hand still lingered on his arm in preparation for his response.

“I know that, were friends, aren’t we?” Carlos replied, still confused by the entire situation.

“I mean I like you as more than a friend” Lando whispered whilst still moving away and beginning to curl in on himself.

“Ohhh, okay, in that case come here then,” Carlos chuckled pulling Lando back closer and onto his lap. Lando just sat there blinking at his teammate, this hadn’t been the reaction he’d expected. He was anticipating having to run out of his own driver room and across the paddock. At best he’d assumed Carlos would be accepting and civil, but ultimately just leave and things would return to normal eventually. He had not however considered that the feelings may be mutual or that Carlos would pull Lando onto his lap once he knew. All he could do was sit there flustered whilst he processed what was happening, staring at an amused Carlos. Once he felt like he could form coherent sentences again, his immediate response was to clarify his thoughts.

“You.. you like me too?” he whispered unsure of what to do or say anymore.

“Yes, I do”

“I thought I was gonna lose you when I told you,” Lando blurted out, completely overwhelmed collapsing onto Carlos’ body. His head coming to rest on the others shoulder as he felt tears begin to prick at his eyes once again. For the second time today, he felt arms wrapping around him and felt at peace, in a little bubble he wished not to escape.

“ **I’m yours to keep and I’m yours to lose** ” was whispered against his ear, making him bury himself deeper into the others hold. Contentment washed over Lando. He could stay like this forever, it was perfect.

They remained that way, a fusion of their bodies, for what seemed like hours. Both of them just appreciating how delightfully well the situation had gone, knowing that from now on they had someone who felt the same way. Carlos eventually tugged Lando off of him, earning him a whine.

“I don’t want to go either, but the team will come looking for us soon,” Carlos pointed out, placing a kiss on Lando’s forehead making him blush. He revelled at the slightest touch from Carlos, but admitted to himself that he was right, the team were going to start noticing their absence soon enough.

“You’re right,” he admitted, sounding slightly deflated. Instead of a reply he felt a pair of hands cup his cheeks, moments later lips stroked his own. It sent a tingling feeling across his body, gradually making his body weak, his mind screaming for more. More of anything from this man would suffice Lando’s need currently. His hands roamed the others body, finally coming to rest around his neck, Carlos’ hands in his hair. It was all ten times better than anything Lando could have ever imagined but ended as quickly as it began and far too soon for his liking.

Instead of saying anything more Carlos just got up and strolled towards the door. With a hand placed on the handle, but having not yet opening it, he turned around and smirked.

“Come find me later,” he winked, sending a shiver of excitement and anticipation down Lando’s spine, before finally leaving. Once the door closed again Lando let out a sigh of relief, it had all worked out a lot better than he ever could have imagined. For that he was eternally thankful, however he knew that Carlos had him wrapped around his finger already, which was terrifying but also everything he wanted. He just wanted to be Carlos’ and he was.

He stuck to his promise and promptly messaged George, telling him it had gone well, and that they should call to catch up tomorrow, knowing that tonight he likely had other plans. Then he himself went back to the team, who were still celebrating on his behalf. Their celebrations carried on all night, Lando eventually dragging himself away from everyone to find Carlos. Once he did, he was quickly whisked away to a hotel room, which he was assuming was Carlos’, to have one of the greatest nights of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to anyone who has read this far.   
> I have a bust few weeks coming up so may not be able to update weekly. I will continue to write when I have time and update as soon as I can as I do have a certain amount of motivation to finish this. <3


	9. I'm so furious at you for making me feel this way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: George x Alex   
> Song: Gorgeous

It had been over a month since that evening after the race where they had gotten each other off and George had stayed in Alex’s hotel room. He left before Alex had even woke up the following morning, having an earlier flight. He’d left Alex a note and text him, not wanting to seem rude by just leaving. However, from then on it wasn’t spoken about again, neither of them wanting to bring it up and make things awkward. Both of them were aware of the fact that they were drunk whilst it happened, so assumed it was just alcohol rather than anything deeper.

In the following days though George could not stop replaying the event in his head. The images of Alex looking at him hungrily were imprinted into his memory. The thoughts made nerves tingle and his heart race, not to mention that the blood in his body would immediately rush towards his crotch. It quickly became clear to him that the events had brought out parts of himself that he thought he’d long hidden away. Firstly, that his type was men, but that part he hadn’t necessarily hidden away. It was more a case of choosing not to tell anyone. However, it had caused George to remember why he’d ever come to that conclusion in the first place. Alex. When they were teenagers and making their way through the racing ranks together, George had very much had a crush on Alex. He refused to tell anyone for fear of judgement and fear of ruining what was becoming an excellent friendship. Instead, he had pushed it to the back of his mind, eventually forgetting about it almost as if it never happened. Now reminded of it again, there seemed very little he could do to get it back inside the box it came out of.

Now he sat across from the Thai having lunch and could do nothing but stare at his features. His brown eyes shone in the sunlight perfectly complementing his tan skin. His crumpled hair looked adorable in George’s eyes, not to mention that smile. It was the cutest thing he’d ever seen and illuminated him from the inside whenever he was the one to bring it out. Being within a few metres of Alex made his heart pound and sent his brain to dreamland recently, so trying to have a full conversation had become increasingly difficult.

“Earth to George,” Alex chuckled waving a hand in front of George’s face causing him zone back into reality.

“Sorry,” George blushed, feeling gradually more embarrassed for ignoring whatever his best friend had been talking about.

“Are you alright G? You’ve not been yourself recently and I’m not the only one that’s noticed, Lando asked me if I knew anything,” Alex questioned, “If there’s something going on you know you can talk to me, right?”

George very much did know that and about pretty much anything else he would. But he wasn’t sure where to even start or if telling Alex now was a suitable plan. After all he had encouraged Lando to talk to Carlos, so he was being a hypocrite if he didn’t listen to his own advice. George thought back to that night again, the fact that Alex initiated giving a minuscule amount of hope that maybe George wasn’t the only one who felt this way. Then again Alex was his best friend and there was so much at stake if everything fell apart afterwards. ‘ **I’m so furious at you for making me feel this way** ,’ he thought briefly before being reminded again of his company.

“George, something is clearly distracting you so what is it?”

You, George wanted to say but instead opted to tell Alex half the story knowing that would provide enough questions on its own.

“I’m gay,” he shot out as swiftly as possible, then fixated his gaze onto the empty plate in front of him. What felt to George like minutes passed with him feeling progressively more nauseous with each moment of silence.

“Oh okay, thanks for telling me, I can’t imagine that was easy,” Alex eventually replied warmly, once he’d processed the information he’d just received. As George gained enough courage to once again look at his best friend, he noticed that Alex had got up and was coming round the table. His eyes just followed his movements, admiring the mans toned physique. Once he realised his actions, red rose on his cheeks and he averted his gaze back at the table. Guilt flooded him for so obviously looking at Alex in such a way just moments after revealing to him that he was gay. The feeling began to fade as he was scooped in a hug from behind.

George remained covered by Alex for a few minutes, neither of them speaking, a silent mutual agreement, letting Alex process but still showing that he cared for his friend no matter what. When Alex finally separated himself from George, it sent a shiver down George’s spine as he silently mourned the loss the contact.

“Can I ask you a few questions?” Alex asked hesitantly, sitting back across the table from George. ‘After having had a chance to think about it, it was only natural to have some questions’ George thought. So, he gave a quick nod in response, ensuring to make himself look at the other to check the message was clear.

“So, umm…. How long have you known?” Alex fumbled out, seeming just as nervous as George about the situation.

“Since I was 14 or 15,” George replied, “I didn’t tell you because I was scared, at that point I was struggling to accept it myself.”

“That makes sense I’m just glad you finally told me” Alex smiled back, before a look crossed over his face George couldn’t pinpoint. A combination of worry, sadness and irritation he thought. “Given what you’ve just told me I think we should talk about what happened a month ago.” Alex added, this time avoiding looking in George’s direction, instead opting to stare into his lap. The sentence sent a wave of nausea through George’s body. He just wanted to flee, to run towards the nearest exit, even though they were outside, and find a place to curl up and breath. But no matter how much the irrational side of his brain shouted that, he knew he was going to have to talk to Alex about it at some point, even if the whole truth didn’t come out now. More than enough had today anyway.

“I guess we should,” George manged to mutter out, still feeling like he wanted to throw up.

They then just stared at each other in silence, neither of them quite knowing where to start or what to say. Nevertheless, it needed to be spoke about, they both knew that. It would be impossible to ignore forever, especially with the newly shared information.

“So, umm are you also into guys then, given what we did?” A question that had been playing on George’s mind since the night it happened.

“I don’t know really. Possibly. I’d never really thought about it much until that night and it just all sort of happened. I definitely enjoyed it though, so I guess to some extent the answer is yes”

“Okay, that makes sense I guess, we were pretty drunk that night”

“Yeh we were,” Alex chuckled, “so umm I take it you enjoyed that night too”

“Yes I did. I thought that was pretty obvious at the time” George joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

“I suppose it was,” he teased back, before turning serious again, “so do you have feelings for me or was it just a spur of the moment thing like it was for me?

This was his chance, his decision whether to lie to his best friend or not. He risked so much either way. If he told right now, there would be a lot of information for Alex to process in one day. There’s no guarantee Alex would feel anywhere near the same given what they’d just discussed and then he’d potentially ruin one of his longest standing friendships. On other hand if he told and Alex did by some miracle feel the same then it could be sensational for both of them. If he lied and saved anything from falling apart then he could never tell Alex how he felt as he would know he’d been lying to him. Despite this, in the moment that was option George went with.

“No, it was just a spur of the moment thing too,” George replied, avoiding his friends gaze whilst trying to sound as nonchalant as possible in an attempt to get Alex believe that was the truth. It seemed to work, or least if it didn’t Alex didn’t show it, as he received a nod of the head in response.

After that they spent the rest of the lunch making small talk, both finding the situation a tad awkward. George hoped in a couple of days everything would return to normal between him and Alex, however he couldn’t shake the mounting feeling of guilt inside. He’d just lied to his best friend, about one of the most important things he could have.

As he wished Alex goodbye and headed back towards his car, the tension fell from his body. A breath that he didn’t realise he had been holding back was released. Despite the ever-increasing knot in his stomach, George felt calmer than a few minutes prior. The short distance back to the car gave him a chance to breath, just appreciate the environment surrounding him. The sun soaking into his skin, a gentle breeze skimming his arms and the bustling sounds of people. Focusing on something else entirely grounded him, allowing the last hour to be pushed to the back of his mind.

It was only when he fell into bed later that night everything flooded back, with even more intensity. The feelings clawed at him, left him tossing and turning unable to sleep. It all ran through his head and the more he thought about Alex the worse everything seemed. Replaying all the moments leading up to this point was a horrendous idea because as soon as George did, he knew he’d done the wrong thing. He should have been honest. It was Alex after all nothing could go that terribly.

George knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he did something towards fixing it. So, at what was 1 in the morning the following message was sent to Alex.

_Hey,_

_I know its whatever time in the morning right now, but I couldn’t sleep until I sent this. I fucked up earlier more than you can imagine. I’m pretty sure that was the most awkward end to a lunch we’ve ever had._

_I still have something important that I didn’t tell you and for that I’m sorry. I can’t tell you now though it has to be in person, so let me know if and when you’re free. Again, I’m super sorry for not telling you everything earlier._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a tiny bit of cliff hanger, the next George x Alex chapter isn't too far away though.   
> Thanks for reading this far and for bearing with my slow updates :)


End file.
